


I will protect you

by KarneolVision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because of Reasons, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: "This I swear, by the blood of my own I will protect you.To love and protect you, to fight each and every war.This I swear, it's all that I know."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	I will protect you

* * *

_This I swear, by the blood of my own_

_I_ _will protect you, I could weather any storm_

_This I swear, my heart on my home_

_To love and protect you, to fight each and every war_

_T_ _his I swear, it's all that I know_

_To be your example, to stand up when others fall down_

_I will be strong_

_  
This is never-ending_

_[Atreyu]_


End file.
